mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Samdo994
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Samdo994 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?''' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk) 16:00, May 20, 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. if you are rank 9 you can help us to make walktroughts.-- 13:40, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Yah. You could be a quite helpful contributor. To get started, click . Tell me if you have any questions. Happy editing! 20:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Gauntlets And Mantles Can u get me some Gauntlets and Mantles Victory Banners?? 19:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Gauntlets and Mantles Yeah I do. I just sent you a friend request in MLN. I got 36 Gauntlets and 4 Mantles Victory Banners. Just answer here how many you want and I'll send you those, if I can. I got another friend that maybe need only a few gauntlets, but not now. I'm asking you, do you got any rank 9 items that I could need, like nebular crystals? If so you can send me some. If not you can see if you got any items in your rank that are valuable. As an example a plumbing permit (It is rank 5 but you know what I mean :) ). Samdo994 (talk) 16:29, 7 June 2009 (UTC) P.S.: I am new here so I can't (and don't wish at the moment) to open a new store or something like that. The way you did it is to me the most comfortable way. edits This is not a forum, You don't need put a title that say ( RE: ... ) only put ( : ) and the text you want to put. If you want talk about another thing you can put a new title-- 18:34, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :edits Oh, okay, I didn't know that :) thanks for the info. Am I doing it right now? :no dont put the to only the : like I due,and File:My avatar 5.2009.jpg is going to be deleted after 5 days if you don't use it -- 22:12, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Ah, now I understand, thanks. And you'll may delete that file, I don't need it anymore. Samdo994 (talk) 11:09, 12 June 2009 (UTC) HQ Join The My LEGO Network HQ Today. It just got out of Beta stage. It has over 2,000 posts and 22 Users. Join The MLN HQ Forum Today. 14:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Trade ? I've got a nebular crystal in stock if you're interested.-- 21:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok, what do you want for it? Clicks or Items?-- 17:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :I will take an item/items you think is worth about the same amount. Oh and if you do buy this check out my market and sign your name in the customer box.-- 21:01, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, do you need any specific Items for your Rank? Or do you accept random Items which are only the same worth? :P.S.: I have sent you a friend request to send you the Item/Items. -- 10:33, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :I have given you the nebular crystal. I would like a Totemic turtle or a lion and a totemic rabbit. please If you think this is unreasonable explain why down below.-- 23:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Mhm, okay, I can make that. But it'll take me a while. Maybe a week or so. I'll try to be fast. : 12:29, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I just sent you the totemic turtle. The totemic Rabbit is on it's way! -- 13:11, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Oh and would you please put your sig into my Guestlist on my Userpage if you have visited it? Thanks! -- 13:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, I have sent you the Rabbit, too. -- 14:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Nice doing business with you.-- 03:16, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Thanks for the Neb! 13:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC)